


Mi reino por el tuyo

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Family, Dark Past, F/M, Jeopardy, M/M, Mindfuck, Murder Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Surprise Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: La familia perfecta, la familia Stark; uno creería que no tienen problemas, pero, un villano les demostrará todo lo contrario.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	Mi reino por el tuyo

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un sueño, uno de muchos extraño y sueños.

El mayor había tomado el vaso de wiskey en las rocas, y tomado de un solo trago. Totalmente desnudos en aquel cuartucho de motel. El mayor había tomado un hielo y dejado el vaso en una mesilla. Descendiendo cual felino a su presa, dándole un frio beso negro. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y el mayor presionando con su lengua trataba de introducir el cubo gélido. El pasivo enredaba sus muñecas en la tela, mientras arqueaba su espalda y los tobillos y las rodillas tenían vida propia.

El hielo se derretía, se deslizaba por la apertura, una vez que la lengua ya no pudo introducirlo más, el dedo medio se hizo presente.

"pídeme lo que quieras" había soltado el mayor sin dejar de introducir el hielo, que se resistía por existir.

"¿lo que quiera?" el frío y el calor luchaban en sus viseras.

"mi reino por el tuyo"

"mi reino por el tuyo"

______________________________________________________________________

-Pop's- habían llegado Harley y María a abrazar al Capitán América.

-¿Y no hay abraso para mí?- había llegado Iron-man poco después.

-Claro que sí- y ambos hicieron lo mismo con el castaño.

Una familia americana, la mejor familia de todas.

-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Peter? - agrego Steve-

María había rodado los ojos, sacando un suspiro desesperanzador- patrullando seguramente.

-Pero... sabía que íbamos a venir, ¿cierto?

-Probablemente lo olvido- agregó Harley.

Como si de un conjuro se tratase, las puertas del elevador se abrieron con Peter algo cansado- ¡Pop's!, ¡Papá! Están aquí. Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que el Dr. Octopus atacó de nuevo, unos laboratorios, ya saben lo de siempre, apenas me pude desocupar.

-Hola tesoro, también te extrañe- había externado Tony Stark, besándole la frente. En ello se interpone Harley- Papá, ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Esa era la pregunta mágica- Hoy me lucí increíblemente bien...- ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Capitán América iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando María interrumpió, tomando el hombro de Steve Rumbo a la cocina- hoy yo hice la comida, Papi.

Peter espero a que los cuatro se perdieran en el pasillo, recargando la espalda a lado del ascensor.

Comenzando aquel soliloquio al que ya estaba acostumbrado- ¿Cómo te fue en la misión Peter?, muy bien Cap, digo, Papi. Me fue muy, muy, bien. ¡oh! Estoy muy orgullo de ti mocoso- moviendo las manos con gracia- no es nada Papá, ya sabes son gajes de ser un súper héroe- el soltó un pesado suspiro, levantando la camisa mostrando una herida. No tan profunda, pero si un tanto molesta.

En ello su oído agudo le advierte, cubriéndose nuevamente la herida- ¿Peter no vienes? - era la voz de Steve.

-Ya saben vengo de una misión y no me gusta comer con el traje puesto, en un momento voy.

Dicho y hecho se dirigió a su cuarto, debajo de la cama siempre tenía un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, sabía que podía ir a la enfermería, pero si iba, Jarvis le avisaría a Tony. Se limpiaba frente al espejo del baño privado con rapidez. No obstante, era inevitable quedarse un rato perdido en su mirada. En su pasado, en su presente y en su futuro.

No paraba de suspirar, tenía que volver.

-Disculpen, casi me quedo dormido.

-No te preocupes campeón- Steve despeinó un poco su cabello, ahora miraba a todos sus hijos- ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela?

Tony respetaba ese momento padre e hijos, no era lo suficiente afectuoso y si el Capí deseaba ese momento padre-hijos, lo tendría.

-Sigo siendo pésima en educación física papá, no sé porque no puedo subir a la cuerda- esto enterneció al Capitán.

-No te preocupes, yo a tu edad tampoco era bueno en deportes- trató de animar el Capi.

-Steve, de cualquier manera, debe aprobar- agrego Tony.

-Lo se amor, pero no hay que presionarle.

-¿Y a ti Harley?- no era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión y tampoco sería la última por lo que se limitaron a cambiar el tema.

-No reprobé, ¿Cuenta?

Tony presionaba sus labios con los dientes, para disimular su disgusto y seguía comiendo un poco más.

-Claro que si- había sonreído Steve, la verdad tampoco fue muy brillante en su juventud, por ello era genuino su interés. Mas para Tony nunca lo era, amaba la perfección y de cierta manera por ello no temía en demostrar quién era su hijo favorito- ¿Y tú Pet?

-¿Acabo de venir de vencer al Doctor Octopus y realmente es lo primero que me vas a preguntar?

-Si, por eso pregunto.

Peter sacó un gran suspiro- tuve que sacar una C en acondicionamiento físico, pero subió a A por la olimpiada de matemáticas y el torneo de ajedrez.

Ahí estaba, ligeramente, su sonrisa genuina sin sarcasmo- buen chico.

De pronto todos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Jarvis.

"¿Señor?"

-¿Qué ocurre Jar?

-Hay una amenaza, pero, no logro i-den-ti-ffffzzz-

\- ¿Jarvis?

Nadie se había dado cuenta mas desde que todos los integrantes de aquella familia habían entrado en la cocina. Un humo blanco los había invadido, ni siquiera sintieron incomodidad, de pronto todos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"te amo"

"yo te amo más"

"¿A caso está es una apuesta?"

__________________________________________________________________________

Steve cabeceaba de ratos, hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Pop's?

Fue cuestión de décimas de segundo que sus sentidos se alertaron- ¿María?

-¿Papa dónde estás, escucho tú voz pero no alcanzo verte?

-¿Pop's?

-¿Peter?

-Tengo miedo papá- había gimoteado María.

-Solo siento una pared circular pop's.

-¿Alguien ha escuchado a Harley?

-Aquí estoy pop's.

-No te preocupes, los sacaré a todos de aquí.

-Sacaremos- era la voz de Tony.

-Tiene razón su padre, los sacaremos como la familia que somos.

Como si fuera un dialogo ensayado las luces se encendieron, los 5 estaban en cilindros suspendidos, no se podía apreciar un arriba, ni tampoco un debajo. La luz los había cegado un poco tratando de acostumbrarse. Una voz modificada rompió el silencio.

-Muy buenas tardes, tengas todos ustedes, bienvenidos a este concurso llamado "O dices la verdad o te reto a decirla".

-¿Quién eres tú?- había soltado Stark.

-¿Qué si quien soy yo?, la pregunta exacta es ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?

\- Seas quien seas te venceremos.

La voz había soltado una carcajada- esa es la actitud, si me vencen en este juego los dejo ir a su manera y si yo los venzo los dejaré salir a mi manera.

-¿muertos?

-Esa es la actitud Araña, pero no, no sería justo. Cerca de la muerta.

María y Harley no podían hablar, estaban temblando del miedo, pese a lo mucho que demostrarán nunca habían estado en una circunstancia tan cercana a la muerte. Harley recordaba cuando conoció a Tony y aceptaba que la admiración hacía Iron-man y su estupidez infantil le habían bloqueado el terror de aquel encuentro.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que caeremos en tus juegos cobarde de pacotilla?- había soltado así sin más Tony Stark.

La vocecilla se echó a reír nuevamente- ¿Qué sí que puedo hacer? - dejo una dramática pausa- haré esto.

De pronto en los tubos donde se localizaban Harley, María y Peter comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

"¡Papa!" "¡papá!" chillaban los tres al unísono. Mientras al Capitán América le daban unas descargas eléctricas.

-Es su elección, Iron-man.

Tony no podía con aquella impotencia, aquella rabia, no tenía ni idea de quien fuera esa persona, no obstante, ya la odiaba, no pensaba en su esposo que era muy resistente las miradas de sus niños en búsqueda de oxigeno lo delataban.

-¡Bien! acepto el juego- soltó Tony muy a regañadientes.

-Esa ese es el espíritu- los cilindros comenzaron a vaciarse como las descargas comenzaron a disminuir- este y otra clase de castigos serán presenciados si no siguen con el juego.

Steve Rogers una vez repuesto de las descargas externó- muy bien maniaco, nos tienes a tu merced ¿Qué deseas que hagamos?

El juego era simple: A cada integrante de la familia Stark-Rogers se le iba a realizar una pregunta y debía contestarla con entera honestidad, de la misma manera debía aceptar responderla. Si no lo hacía los demás integrantes de la familia sufrirían las consecuencias. No había límite de tiempo ni tampoco limite al momento de responder las preguntas.

-Muy bien, una vez dadas las reglas, comencemos...

________________________________________________________________________________

"Mi reino por tu pensamiento"

"No tengo porque decirte, tú lo sabes todo, te lo he dicho todo"

________________________________________________________________________________

-Muy bien, empezaremos por orden alfabético- en ello Harley comenzó a encogerse- Harley ¿color favorito?

"Qué clase de pregunta era esa"- ¿Rojo?

-Correcto, María, ¿Nombre de tu personaje de My Little Pony favorito?

"sospecho que no es tan inteligente como dice ser este villano"- Ni siquiera es mi programa favorito.

-Correcto, Peter nombre de tres villanos con los que te hayas enfrentado.

-Dr. Octopus, Duende Verde y Venom.

-Correcto, Steve, nombre de tu primer amor.

-Peggy Carter.

-Correcto, Tony Stark bebida alcohólica preferida.

-Wiskey.

-Correcto, muy bien- todos los miembros de la familia habían soltado un suspiro de satisfacción- nada mal, conforme pasen las rondas, las preguntas serán más complicadas.

"¿Qué clase de complicado?" había pensado Tony. Al parecer este villano se había tomado demasiado tiempo investigándolos, probablemente muchas de las preguntas fueran demasiado peligrosas, no desde el aspecto violento. Sino...

-Harley, nombre de tus verdaderos padres.

-Alice y Jonny Keener

-María, Nombre de tus verdaderos padres-

María se había quedado en silencio, un poco de sudor se había manifestado en su frente, las piernas temblorosas y la voz ligeramente gangosa se hizo presente después de unos minutos- Sharon Carter y Steve Ro...-

En ello los cilindros donde se encontraba su familia se estaban llenando de un extraño gas color azul, todos comenzaron a toser.

-¿María?- le había mirado su Pop's

-Claro que no, no estoy mintiendo- chilló-Mi mamá me había dicho que había estado con Steve Rogers y así nací- habría gritado, si bien sus ojos se habían humedecido constantemente y esa no era la excepción.

-Yo sé que tu madre no te mentiría, no a ti- los integrantes de la familia ya comenzaban a cabecear entre tosido y tosido. En especial Harley, él le caía muy bien. Él era quien más le dolía. Y fue en aquel momento que pensó en su madre, como la extrañaba, cómo extrañaba sus abrazos y sus tiempos durmiendo juntas.

Flash Back

María recuerda haber tenido esa charla con su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Realmente quieres mucho al Capitán América?

-Claro que si mi vida y haría todo lo posible para tenerlo devuelta. Es un buen padre ¿No te parece?

-Si...- María siempre trataba de decirle papá al capitán América, aunque no fuese así, para ella su mamá bastaba y sobraba.

-¿Y qué fue de mi verdadero papá?

-Yo lo maté- María había encogido sus hombros- demasiadas personas con el suero de super soldado pueden ser muy peligrosas...

Fin del Flash Back

-Mis padres son Sharon Carter y Johann Schmidt- el humo se disipo. Se tardó un par de minutos para que el Capitán se estabilizará ya que era quien había resistido mejor al humo.

En ello el comentarista comentó- unos cinco minutos libres en los que los demás integrantes se estabilizan. - A lo lejos comenzó a sonar un reloj dejando escuchar evidentemente cada tic-toc.

El Capitán América trataba de mirarle el rostro a su pequeña hija, pero esta simplemente se tiró al Suelo cubriendo su rostro.

-¿María?- había soltado Steve.

-María había cubierto su rostro, mostrándose pequeña, al menos serán por los tubos no escuchaba un sonido o algo así.

-¿María? -había agregado Peter

-No la molestes Peter- defendió Harley sin dejar de jadear.

-Yo solo trataba de ser amable. Aclaró Peter.

Después de aquello María se levantó, no tenía un semblante de miedo, ni de pequeñez, solo se mostraba seria.

-¿María?- Grito Steve y agregó Tony.

Ella no respondió, en ello el sonido de un "Ding, ding, ding" sonó a lo alto.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros. Sigamos con este juego. Esto es solo la punta del Iceberg, hay muchos secretos más en esta familia. Después de unos cortes, continuo- Peter nombre de tus padres.

-Mary y Richard Parker...

Después de aquella ronda y otra más con preguntas medianamente fáciles de contestar le tocó a Steve.

-¿Sabías que Sharon Carter estaba obsesionada contigo?

-Si.

Nuevamente en el momento de Steve la voz siguió con el hilo.

-Sabias que María Carter no era tu hija.

-si.

Otra ronda más- Sabías que Sharon Carter fingió su muerte para infiltrar a María Stark como espía y arruinara tu relación con Tony Stark.

Tony había tratado de no hablar mucho, pese a ser muy platicador a la hora del combate era totalmente diferente, o en su defecto tenía a Jarvis para hacerle compañía. Ver a Steve, el Capitán honesto, leal, un poco torpe le hubiese ocultado esa información.

-...Si.

-Tony- ahora era su turno- ¿Por qué el hombre más deseado del mundo aceptó casarse con Steve Rogers?

-Para poder adoptar a María Carter.

Después de aquella pregunta unas mangueras se desprendieron del cilindro- Disculpen porque este programa no tenga suficiente presupuesto para comida, pero por el momento tendrán una duración de 10 minutos para hidratarse- con ello sonó nuevamente un tic-tac de fondo.

-¿Lo sabías Rogers?

Flash Back.

-Steve ¿Sabes qué lo que estás haciendo está mal, ¿verdad?

-Quizá sería una buena razón para lograr que Tony acepté casarse conmigo, Hill.

-¿Y si no acepta?- la mujer de cabello cortó igual que su delicadeza.

-Va a aceptar.

Una vez dada la plática en SHIELD, Steve se dirigió a Industrias Stark, encontrándose con aquel hombre de saco gris.

-Steve- sin importarle que Rhodey estuviese ahí, le besó con descaro. Steve le correspondió soltando un suspiro.

Steve le dedico otro beso más a su pareja- Disculpanos Rhodey.

-No hay problema Steve, he pasado por situaciones peores- Y con una mirada de Tony, dio un largo suspiro y se fue- gusto en verte Steve, Tony.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse los dos se fueron directo al escritorio de Tony Stark y se revolcaron como siempre.

-¿Tenias algo que decirme corazón?- Tony buscaba sus pantalones por la oficina.

-Recuerdas cuando tuve mis deslices con Sharon Carter-

-Si recuerdo, aun me odiabas.

-No te odiaba.

-Me hiciste realizar 500 sentadillas.

-Quería que fueras fuerte.

-500 Rogers.

-Eras un dramático.

-Sigo siendo un dramático- una vez vestidos, se dieron otro beso- ¿Qué con Sharon?, desde que su funeral, no pensé escuchar más de ella.

-Tuvo una niña- Tony casi se atraganta con su saliva- No podemos dejarla ahí, sola.

-Claro que podemos, Sharon casi me mata cuando fue infiltrada en la Supremacía Blanca.

-Tú lo has dicho, casi te mata. Esa niña vivirá sin una familia, y pienso que podríamos aprovechar para...- Steve había sacado una cajita negra de sus bolsillos- comprometernos.

-¿Por la niña?- había cuestionado Tony.

-Se llama María.

-¿María?, ¿Enserio?- no lo había duda tomando el anillo de la caja para ponérselos- con una condición.

-La escucho- dijo Steve mientras abrazaba a su futuro esposo.

-Seremos Stark.

-Muy bien, seremos Stark.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Si te hubiera dicho, no nos hubiéramos casado.

-¿Y por qué esa necesidad del matrimonio?

-Poder estar juntos.

-ya estábamos juntos.

-No es lo mismo si no hay un matrimonio de por medio.

Ahí fue cuando Tony se dio cuenta-Se me olvida que eres de la segunda Guerra mundial y tus pensamientos anticuados.

La pelea se siguió dando, Peter trataba de detenerles, mientras María y Harley se miraban en silencio, rodando los ojos mirando a sus padres pelear y nuevamente se miraban.

Hasta que María interrumpe- Papás, ya no pelen. Por favor. Independientemente de lo que pasamos, los sigo queriendo- había agudizado su voz y mostrado algunas lágrimas.

-No te preocupes cariño- Steve trataba de calmarle.

-¿Papá?- había mirado María a Tony.

Tony le miro con la expresión más despectiva que podría tener, sus líneas de expresión no le ayudaban mucho, mirándole de abajo hacia arriba. Hasta que drásticamente sus gestos se suavizaron con una mano en el corazón- no te preocupes cariño- aquella mano en el corazón la había puesto en el vidrio- Eres y serás mi pequeña. - posteriormente miró a Harry y finalmente a Peter- ustedes también, saldremos de esta, tendremos que salir.

-Muchas gracias papá- Peter le miraba con ilusión.

"Ding, ding, ding"

-¡Que romántico!, nunca es tarde para que una familia se una. El amor fraternal siempre es una muestra de que no importa los defectos que se tenga en una familia, siempre serán una hermosa familia- la voz había manifestado una pausa- me preguntaré que tantos perdones y que tanto amor se tienen. Bueno, olvidando el tema, ¡comencemos!

En ello los tubos de agua desaparecieron, la verdad nadie tenía ganas de tomar agua, quizá Peter y Steve trataron de tomar un poco.

-¿Harley, edad que tendría tu hermana?

-12 años. - suspiro había usado la palabra "tendría". María le recordaba mucho a su hermana por ello era tan sobre protector.

-correcto.

-¿María, materia favorita de la escuela?

La niña de cabellos rubios, mirada fulminante había al cielo "púdrete", no creo que haya sido la única que lo hubiese pensado, quería dividirlos, la pregunta era ¿Con que propósito?

-Dibujo- de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero no era una sonrisa genuina, era una falsa, llena de malicia. Se había cansado de ser la niña buena y débil. Había visto a su madre hacer cosas mucho peores.

-¿Peter, quién es Ben Parker?

-Mi tío.

Después de una ronda de preguntas estúpidas prosiguió.

-¿Peter, quién es Harry Osborn?

-Era mi mejor amigo.

Todos se habían quedado a apreciar a Peter, María le miraba con desprecio no podría creer que un asesino en potencia fuera su hermano. No era igual a su madre, ella solo mataba personas malas.

-¿Peter, quién es Gwen Stacy?

-Mi ex novia.

-¿Quién es May Parker? – otra ronda-¿Quién es Mary Jane?- nuevamente Peter-¿Qué tienen todos en común?

-Qué todos están muertos- se hizo ovillo en su tubo y se soltó a llorar, no importaba lo mucho que tratase de hacer amigos, era su culpa.

-¿Por qué razón murieron?

-Por qué eran amigos de Spider man- había susurrado bajito.

\- Perfecto, ahora tiene 10 minutos de descanso, recuerden que no hay comida, tienen que apresurarse antes de agotar sus energías- con ello el tic-toc se presentó.

María y Harley rodaban los ojos, pero esta vez Peter no se quedó callado y se los externó a sus padres- Yo sé que me tienen miedo, es mi culpa si algo malo les pasará.

-No te preocupes Peter, tu eres un gran hijo- había externado Steve.

-Eres sumamente talentoso Peter, no importa lo que diga ese chiflado- había soltado Tony.

-María, Harley; sé que me tienen miedo. No se preocupen entiendo, pero por favor entiendan que a veces uno está solo y no importa lo mucho que me esfuerce.

María y Harley sonrieron un poco, en ello María cambió su expresión a repugnancia- Te desprecio.

-María no le hables así a tu hermano- se interpuso Tony.

-Ya me cansé, ¿No saben lo peligroso que es?

-Nosotros también somos héroes niña, que no se te olvide- Tony había cambiado su tono de padre protector, genuinamente protegía a Peter, de quien sea. Era tan parecido a él.

\- Si, pero ustedes no tienen que ir a la escuela con él, no tienen que ver al Dr. Octopus o Mysterio de frente en un salón de clases. Van al mal, no el mal a ustedes.

A Peter realmente le había afectado, había arrastrado su espalda al tubo y cayendo de nalgas al pequeño suelo, Steve con cariño y ternura trató de persuadirle- es un niño igual a ustedes.

María soltó una carcajada, muy parecida a las que Sharon externaba daban un poco de miedo- Por favor, eso es un monstr...

-María, basta- Interrumpió Tony- ¿El hecho de que Sharon te pusiera María tuvo propósito?

Con un profundo suspiro solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Tu madre es una bruja!-

Steve no trataba de interponerse, el veía a Peter, estaba llorando y probablemente dentro de sus pensamientos, pensando en lo de María.

Ding Ding

-Bueno, sigamos con la ronda de preguntas, al parecer las cosas no están yendo muy bien en la familia Stark.

Todos incluso Peter miraron con desprecio al cielo. No sabían porque, pero al menos la mayoría pensaba que el mal se encontraba ahí ¿Realmente era un mal?

-Harley, ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

Harley abrió los ojos, ahora era su turno. No sabía quién era ese tipo, no podría creer que ahora tocaba que cortaran su cabeza. Ya sabía que mentir no serviría de nada, ya no le importaba nadie, buen realmente la única que le importaba le miraba profundamente a los ojos- Les dispararon.

A todos los demás les hizo preguntas estúpidas, como el color del cielo o la canción ultima del momento o fechas de cumpleaños. El tic tac no estaba presente en aquel momento, pero en su cerebro lo sentía, tic toc, tic toc.

-¿Harley?, ¿Por qué te abandonó tu padre?

-Porque no quería ser padre nuevamente, tenia deudas, golpeaba mucho a mamá.

-correcto.

Tic toc

Tic toc

-¿Harley?, ¿Por qué regreso tu padre?

-Vio un video mío en internet con muchas cosas nuevas.

Tic toc

No quería morir, no obstante, ya no sabía si quería vivir después de que esto pasara.

Tic toc.

-¿Dónde murieron tus padres?

No respondió, no porque no quisiera, sino, porque no podía, los recuerdos le martillaron en el cráneo, como si estuviese pasado en ese momento frente a sus ojos

"tenemos que hacerlo, nos dará mucho dinero"

"mamá, por lo que más quieras, no te vayas"

"Harley, tengo mucho miedo"

"Esto nos hará ricos, muy muy ricos"

El cilindro dónde estaba cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Stark comenzó a moverse, primero de arriba hacia abajo, posteriormente sin rumbo fijo. Peter, Steve e incluso Tony pese a que los movimientos no eran del todo bruscos si les estaba costando por el tiempo reaccionar estando ahí, la falta de comida y sobre todo la motivación emocional.

-Harley- decía débilmente María, la habilidad física nunca fue lo suyo, ella trataba de complementarlo con su verdadera inteligencia y no la que trataba de aparentar. Era buena en las computadoras, pero aquí...

"Te llamaremos cuando empieces a moverte"

"Mamá, no me dejes solo, mamá"

Muy en el fondo Harley no era valiente, no deseaba estar ahí, quería ser un niño normal con una familia semi disfuncional normal, era feliz con su hermana y su madre. No necesitaba nada, no quería nada más.

"no te preocupes corazón, veras que cuando menos te des cuenta, todo será igual que antes" recuerda que le había tomado de las mejillas con sus dos manos y le había besado la frente.

-Harley- maría ya se estaba mareando, agradecía que no era tanta la distancia del cilindro, pero al fin de cuentas el impacto en los hombros dolía, dolía.

"Adios, Harley ¿Me mandaras cartas?"

"Claro que si tonta ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?"

"porque eres un cabeza de chorlito"

Le había abrazado, un abrazo-abrazo no cómo aquellos abrazos que se daban y se pellizcaban un poco los hombros, se ponían pegatinas en la espalda, o un poco de una sustancia viscosa en el pelo.

"Adios mamá, adiós Anne"

-¡Idiota!

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harley- Lo diré todo- lentamente las maquinas se movían más suavemente...

Flash Back

No teníamos mucho dinero, pero era dinero nuestro al fin de cuentas. Después de que Tony pasara por nuestra cochera, era feliz con mis nuevos juguetes, no nos preocupamos por un rato por dinero. Algunas cosas que compró Stark las vendimos y nos fue bien por un par de meses, hasta que tuve la genial idea de subir un video a internet con mi patineta nueva, en el fondo Anne con su nuevo reloj y algo había susurrado Anne "todo esto fue gracias a Stark".

Yo le había callado, pero era demasiado tarde y el video ya estaba en internet. A la semana mi padre llegó con la idea de haber cambiado, y mi madre, mi madre. Tan buena le creyó.

El plan era que mis padres fingieran algún accidente automovilístico y yo llamaría o trataría de contactar a Stark para que viniera por mí, lo haría, se compadecería de mí.

Pero no resulto, mi padre era avaro, pero nunca inteligente. Le creyó a un par de personas que le harían unas identidades falsas, pero en la transacción, les habían estafado y matado.

Trató de llamarle a su tía dónde supuestamente estaría su hermana, su tía respondió que su madre y su padre nunca pasaron por ahí. Temió lo peor,

Hasta que algo del plan de su padre ocurrió, Tony Stark, ignoraba el cómo, llegó a su casa y de pronto terminó siendo el segundo hijo adoptivo de Stark.

Ahí ya estaba María, era mayor que Anne. Pero su complexión hacía que luciese igual que su hermana.

Fin del Flash back

Unos aplausos sarcásticos sonaron de fondo- que hermosa historia. Casi me hace llorar.

-María, ¿Quieres a tu hermano Harley?

-Creo que es lo único bueno de esta familia.

-Correcto.

-Peter ¿Quieres a tu hermano Harley?

-si.

-Correcto.

En ello María interrumpió- ¿Enserio considera esa una pregunta correcta?

-Steve Rogers, ¿Pese a todo usted volvería a adoptar a sus hijos?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Correcto.

-Tony, ¿Usted sabía de la historia de Harley con antelación?

Tony tardo unos segundos en contestar, miró a Harley con el rabillo del ojo y regreso su mirada a la nada- Si lo sabía.

Otra ronda de preguntas sin sentido se dio, todos lo sabían por ello dirigieron su mirada hacía él "solo faltaba Tony".

-Tony, ¿Sabe el nombre del niño con cuyo seudónimo es Pepper y Happy va a adoptar?

-Es una niña y su nombre es Anne.

Correcto.

Harley, no podría creerlo quería romperle la cara a Stark, entonces ya sabía de antemano los planes de su padre o parte de ellos.

Tony, ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Sharon Carter?

-En la balsa.- ahora fue turno de Steve y María mirar.

-Correcto,

-Tony, ¿Sabía usted con antelación del ataque terrorista en el que iba perder la vida la mujer llamada May Parker?

-Si.

-Correcto.

-¿Te gustan los niños?

-no.

-Correcto.

-¿Cómo supiste que Sharon Carter estaba viva?

-Desde la primera vez que trató de matarme le había puesto un ship rastreador.

-¿Cómo conociste al padre de Harley?

\- En un bar de mala muerte.

-¿Usted fue quien le mostro el video?

-Claro.

-¿Dónde conoció a Peter Parker?

-En una convención Stark.

-Sabe cuál es el nombre del villano de Spiderman donde May Parker perdió la vida.

-Misterio.

-¿Usted lo conocía?

-Era empleado de Industrias Stark.

-correcto.

De pronto se dio un silencio.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Desearía poder extirpar todo el dolor que sientes"

"¿Podrías empezar por extirpar a todo él que me causa dolor?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Tony calculo unas 12 horas.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo Señor Stark?- había soltado sin más Peter.

-Peter eres un imbécil- María gritaba tratando de extender sus brazos lo más que aquel cilindro le permitía- claro que sí, esto nunca fue ni será una familia, era una especie de experimento social.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees así?- externó Harley.

-Hay algunas mentiras que se pueden hacer realidad- sonrió genuinamente María a Harley.

Steve no sabía que decir, era el Capitán América, el líder del grupo, una persona a quien seguir, admirar. Pensar que tenía un enemigo peor dentro de su casa. Por ello tardo en enamorarse, el amor hace débil a la gente y lo hizo débil a él. Por ello se sorprendió de haber tenido una hija con Sharon. Pero muy, muy al fondo su sueño de tener una familia se volvió contra él, se dijo a su mismo- el mal siempre estuvo en mi propia familia.

Por otro lado Tony pensaba en este villano, ¿Por qué?, hasta que escucho a Steve- ¿Qué dijiste Steve?

-Nada que importe.

-No, repítelo de nuevo.

-¿El mal siempre estuvo en mi propia familia?

Eso era. Y de prontó miro el rostro de uno de sus supuestos hijos.

-claro, fuiste tú.

Y en ello los cilindros se desconectaron y por la misma caída incluso el Capitán América desvaneció. Sin comida y agua suficiente, los había debilitado.

"¿Quieres que los mate?"

"Quiero que los hagas sufrir"

Peter se había despertado primero. Una especie de ruido blanco se hizo presente en su cráneo, era molesto. Se levantó desorientado.

-¿Alguien está ahí?, ¿María?, ¿Harley?, ¿Capi?, ¿Tony?

-Aquí Peter- era la voz de Steve.

-¿Capitán?

-¿Harley?

Se habían despertado, habían llegado a su casa. Estaban en la cocina justo donde estaban sentados.

Se miraron un poco a los ojos, ya no tenían esa confianza que habían adquirido ese tiempo juntos. Ya no sabían cómo nombrarse, como decirse. El incómodo silencio se hacía presente. Hasta que sus ojos por el afán de no mirarse miraron a una esquina.

-¿Tony?- el hombre estaba encima de su desayuno, ya podrido por el tiempo que habían llevado fuera de su casa.

-¿Por qué no se despierta?- había exclamado preocupado Peter.

-No tengo ni idea- había checado su pulso- está vivo.

-Ve las venas de su cuello, están negras.

En ello Harley se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor- ¿Alguien ha visto a María?

Steve levanta el cuerpo de Tony, le limpia con un trapo de la cocina el rostro- Lo voy a llevar a la enfermería, busquen a María en toda la casa.

Steve se retira- ¿Vamos juntos?

-Tu quédate ahí, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti- había dicho con desdén Harley.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta sus tripas comenzaron a traicionarle- está bien, pero llévate algo de la cocina, no comimos por mucho tiempo.

No importaba lo mucho que le cayera mal Peter, tenía razón, eso era lo que le irritaba- claro.

-Le llevaré alguna fruta al Capitán.

Peter fue bajando había el elevador, Llegando hacía el piso de la enfermería. Un lugar muy glamuroso, parecían más cuartos de hotel que un hospital.

Peter había llegado a espaldas del Cap- Ten.

-Muchas gracias- conectando un suero, prosiguió- ¿aún no hay nada de María?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, no quería decirle que Harley le había declinado la ayuda.

-No importa, o al menos es lo que deseo creer, ustedes son mis hijos- no había dejado de mirar a Tony.

-Lo sé, papá- le había tomado del hombro.

Al cabo de media hora Harley se les había reunido- no hay rastros de María. Pero en el cuarto de María encontré esto- era una pad. Algo obsoleta, pero tenía las suficientes funciones. Ya escuché el video, pero necesito que lo escuchen ustedes también.

>>Buenos días, ¿O serán buenas tardes?, ¿O buenas noches? <<

Peter se había alarmado, esa voz, aunque fuera modificada les daba miedo.

>>Como saben aplicaron bien sus cartas, pero un par de personas no me gusto su desempeño en el concurso, por ello la siguiente y última misión es esta...

María se encuentra en la balsa con los demás villanos. Deben llegar a tiempo antes de que todas las jaulas se abran. Todos los villanos saben quiénes son los afamados hijos de Stark, si la encuentran, podría morir y ni siquiera su madre podrá hacer algo al respecto.

Dónde está María, se encuentra el antídoto que salvará a Tony.

Las reglas son las siguientes:

1\. Nada de contactar a otros compañeros.

2\. Nada de ayuda de Inteligencias Artificiales.

Si no lo hacen así, el virus que introduje en la balsa se adelantará. Tienen que realizarlo en menos de 5 horas María morirá en manos de super villanos, y si no regresan en menos de 8 horas Iron Man también morirá.

El tiempo corre... Tic toc<<

Peter se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la enfermería con las manos en las manos- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-El Capitán no se la pensó mucho- yo voy a ir por ella, ustedes quédense aquí, no quiero que se arriesguen más.

En ello Harley habla con voz imponente- yo quiero ir también a la misión, es mi hermana.

-No creo que sea conveniente- era una forma educada de decirle que carecía de habilidades.

-Tony me estaba enseñando cómo usar las armaduras.

Steve se la pensó un poco- Bien, pero una vez que te lesiones, sales de ahí.

-Bien.

Steve dirigiendo a Peter ¿Quieres venir?

Peter se la pensó- yo...

-No- le interrumpió Harley- alguien se tiene que quedar con Tony, ¿Además?, no sabemos que más trampas ha de haber dejado aquel maniaco, sabía todo de nosotros, nadie sabe realmente que más nos pueda hacer.

Una vez poniéndose de acuerdo, tomaron el Helicóptero de Stark y se dirigieron a la balsa.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Nadie merece más tu amor que yo"

"El problema fue que le dado tanto amor a las personas equivocadas, ya no siento que tenga valor"

"tiene valor para mi, ¿te importan las demás personas?"

"La verdad. No"

________________________________________________________________________

Les pareció extraño, muy extraño. Nadía había contactado en el radio para dar permiso para abordar, No había nadie de seguridad en la entrada, cuando llegaron al centro de comando, no había nadie.

Solo había un contador, no lo pensaron ni un segundo, era el tiempo que tenían para rescatar a María, ¿Dónde estaba?, abrieron las cámaras y no podía ser más evidente. Estaba en la celda que pertenecía a Sharon Carter.

Yendo entre los pacillos, veían a los villanos, al parecer inconscientes en sus celdas. No podrían creer que aquella persona tuviese tanta magnitud.

-¿Es tan fácil?- había susurrado Harley.

Steve le había negado, sus sentidos estaban al tope. Y al fin de cuentas no escucho nada fuera de lo normal. Eso lo alarmaba de una manera precipitada.

En cambio, Harley había depositado toda su valentía para enfrentarse a Peter, era muy fácil maltratar al hermano mayor, ya que nunca haría nada para defenderse pese a contar con todas las habilidades posibles. Una parte de si deseaba regresar, otra parte deseaba estar seguro de que Maria estuviera bien.

-Regresa al Helicoptero, si algo ocurre, te llamaré.

-Claro- No había cuestionado, quizá y si había peligro la adrenalina hiciese de lo suyo para realizar su último acto heroico. Ya que era sensato, no creía salir vivo de ahí, pero el hecho de saber que María estaría bien, que su hermana estaba viva. Le daba un propósito en la vida. Quizá entre María y él podrían demandar a Stark, podrían tener suficiente dinero para vivir. Traer de vuelta a su hermana y vivir felices. Pero para todo ello necesitaba de María, el no creía que tuviera la fortaleza, ni los conocimientos que ella tiene.

Steve llegó al último piso, viendo la celda donde estaba María, estaba sentada en una silla metálica amordazada y amarrada. Apenas desactivo el código, un par de flashes se mostraron en la celda, dando a entender que esa María era una ilusión, a cambio encontró a Sharon con una mínima movilidad, como si fuese una especie de mutante o inhumano. Por inercia le quito todo aquello.

La mujer se desconcertó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscar a María, nos informaron que estaba encerrada aquí.

A Sharon se le dilataron las pupilas, con una mano se había cubierto el rostro- Tony Stark me juro que nunca más iba a ver a María, ¿Le hizo algo?

Steve se sorprendió- ¿Este apago es normal?

-Steve, esta iluminación es normal- se puso a reflexionar un rato- lo uno extraño fue que unos sujetos, hace un par de días cambiaron mi ship de rastreo.

-¿Me permites verlo?- la mujer se volteo, elevando el camisón azul cielo que traía, mostrando la pequeña cortada, Steve sacó una navaja cortándole, sacando el objeto- Esto no es un rastreador, es un...- no terminó de hablar aquella cosa explotó, extirpandole parte de su brazo y su pecho.

Sus pensamientos rondaron sobre sus estúpidos sueños de tener una familia, él sabía que Tony era sinónimo de cambio, creo que no era tan diferente a las demás personas que le rodeaban.

Solo fue uno de sus retos más difíciles. El si se lo proponía podía tener a la mejor modelo del mundo, pudo haber tenido a Pepper a sus manos, pudo haber tenido al mismísimo rey de Wakanda si se lo propusiera. No era solo el dinero, era algo más, su disposición, sus pequeños detalles, el hecho de esforzarse en conocerte, lo hacía sentir especial, y pese a que Steve tuviese la razón, Tony se excusaba con un puchero y todos los defectos eran absueltos, en cambio si uno cometía el error eran meses en los que costaba conseguir su perdón.

Era fascinante y se sentía amado por él, creo que todos los que le rodeamos nos sentimos amados por él. Al final, darte cuenta de que eras producto de un capricho era más duro que aceptar las migajas de Tony.

Y por ello cuando Tony había aceptado lo de la familia, Steve lo había sentido más como una victoria en el juego de Stark-Rogers que como un acto de amor y sacrificio. El haber involucrado niños de por medio fue cuando Steve se sintió más sucio. Probablemente eso de ser un jefe no era lo suyo, nunca lo fue si quiera en su propia casa.

-¿Sabes?- La bomba le había caído de lleno en la espalda, pero Sharon aún seguía consiente.- Me arrepiento, de no haber sido el padre de María, me arrepiento de no haber aceptado la familia que me dabas.- Steve se estaba desangrando, y si hubiera sido otro día con otros villanos probablemente se hubiera levantado. No obstante, espero a que la sangre fuera expulsada de su cuerpo.

Sharon sonrío- Nunca es tarde para regresar, tienes una familia. María y yo estaríamos felices de tenerte- Había tosido sangre.

Steve pensó en aquel futuro, con una María un poco grande en la universidad, Sharon y él en una casa de dos aguas con un labrador algo viejo. Despidiéndose de ella porque iría a la universidad. Despidiéndose de aquel futuro.

Estaba pasando el tiempo y Steve no había llamado, faltaban no más de 15 minutos, para que el tiempo que habían dado se acabaran. No iba a esperar a Steve, él iba a rescatar a María.

El miedo le daba el valor, la idea de encontrar a María le daba valor. Pasando por todas las celdas. Vio la pequeña explosión, encontrándose el cuerpo de Steve y Sharon, Muertos. Por instinto miro por todo el cuarto, hasta el techo fue a dar la sangre. ¿El techo?, de pronto vio una imagen, un holograma. Era la imagen de unas coordenadas. En ello vio el tiempo en su armadura "5 minutos", con los propulsores tenía tiempo de sobra, apenas salió de la celda. Los propulsores comenzaron a fallar.

-No, no, no.- no importaba, tenía la armadura si los villanos salían, tenía los láseres para salir. Corrió lo que la armadura le dejaba "2 minutos".

Le faltaban tres pisos para llegar, los ascensores no eran lineales, esto se debía a que era más difícil para los villanos darse a la fuga. "1 minuto".

Los villanos a su alrededor comenzaron a despertarse, su cerebro no le dejaba pensar en el camino de regreso, para él era un laberinto, creía que ya estaba por salir. Cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado nuevamente a la entrada del piso inferior "30 segundos".

Corrió, ya no le importaba donde, necesitaba una salida. Hasta que se escuchó un

"clic"

Las celdas se habían abierto con ello, los reos comenzaban a despertarse.

-Mira, mira, mira ¿Quién tenemos aquí? - Se escuchó una voz.

-El futurista- otra voz.

Comenzó a tartamudear- Yo no soy Stark.

-Tienes una armadura Stark, si no eres él, ¿Qué tanto le enfurecería saber que algún protegido murió por nuestras manos?

-No, ustedes se equivocan- se defendió Harley, reculando hasta que llegó a una pared de metal.

-Tienes una armadura Stark, todos saben que tener una de esas es difícil.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Con el poco de valor que le quedaba envió la ubicación de María a Peter, quizá la bondad de Peter no era del todo una farsa.

Peter se había dado un baño, había optado por un suéter largo y unos vaqueros. Había regresado a cuidar a Tony. Tomaba una de las manos de su padre acercándole a su frente, comenzando a orar. De pronto su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Harley.

Se quedó mirando un rato. Iria a dónde estaba María, le salvaría y con ello encontrarían la cura. Lamentablemente solo sería María, Tony y él. Probablemente la hermana de Harley.

No se la pensó mucho.

*Borrar mensaje*

Cuando menos se dio cuenta recibió un mensaje de Jarvis.

"Joven Peter tiene una visita"

_En un momento, Jar, ¿Podrías dejarle entrar y que me espere en la sala de estar?

"Enseguida"

"Gracias Jar"

Se tomó su tiempo para tomar nuevamente la mano de Tony- Señor Stark, enserio, que luche, luche como usted no tiene una idea. Trate de ser bueno y ser un orgullo para usted. Pero...

Había presionado la palma de su muñeca con su anular y su dedo medio, la misma presión que usa para expulsar sus telarañas. Sacado una pequeña ampolleta con una aguja integrada.

-No soy usted, o más bien, soy demasiado parecido a usted. - La inserto en la muñeca de Tony.

La máquina que mostraba los signos vitales comenzó a sonar.

"Joven Peter, ¿llamo al Doctor Bruce Banner?"

-Si, por favor y si podrías- tomando el celular nuevamente. - Informar que toda la familia Stark Rogers ha muerto.

"Joven Peter eso no ffffzzzzzz entendido"

Sube al ascensor y lo primero que se encuentra es un hombre vestido de rojo.

-Peter Pie de Limón, había soltado el sujeto- ¿Ya tienes las maletas listas?

-Si- de un brinco lo abrazo del cuello y le beso los labios encima de la máscara- gracias.

Le abrazo levantándose un poco la máscara-Haría eso y más. - depositándole un beso fogoso.

Peter le correspondió jugueteando un poco con sus lenguas hasta que él menor terminó sin aliento.

-Vamos- había tomado una de las maletas rodantes y se dirigió al ascensor. Peter camino detrás del anti- héroe con otra maleta de ruedas y una mochila. Hasta que al momento que el ascensor abrió, se quedó un rato mirando aquello. – ¿Vas a extrañar esta vida?

\- No- caspeo- solo que aun siento que es un sueño- Peter miró aquella sala de estar con su enorme pantalla plasma, sus colchones de colores que ni él sabía pronunciar, los laboratorios, la enfermería, el gimnasio.

El antihéroe lo toma del brazo jalándole al ascensor presionándolo en su pecho, bajando sus manos a su trasero. En lo que las puertas se cerraban.

-Mi reino por tu pensamiento. - externo el antihéroe.

Peter sonrío, se relamió sus labios y dando un casto beso externó- oficialmente mi reino ya es tuyo Wade, ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

En nombrado sonríe- Quiero ese culito tuyo en mi cama.

Peter se echó a reír- tus deseos son órdenes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y el sueño original era más o menos así:
> 
> Dos chicos besandose, uno era un malandro con el clásico gorro negro, y pircings en la boca. Otro bien vestido, prácticamente se están comiendo. Después de un rato caminan tomados de la mano. Hasta que a pocas cuadras de la casa del niño bien, le deja el malandro. 
> 
> Llegando a su casa se encuentran comiendo en una mesa, es el papá, la mamá (embarazada) y una hermano mayor y una hermana menor. La madre le pregunta al niño bien ¿Dónde estaba?, al parecer son una familia de alta clase. Y el chico simplemente asiente (en el sueño nunca habla, es un Link en potencia). Su madre sale de la mesa y a pesar de tener el vientre hinchado le golpea y le recuerda que ahora es rico. Debe actuar cómo tal. Sus otros hermanos cómo su padre solo se quedan en la mesa comiendo.
> 
> Al rato la casa se empieza a incendiar, y ahí muere la madre con el bebe (o es lo que da a entender el sueño). Al rato muestran al hermano mayor y al padre yendo a unas casas residenciales. 
> 
> En mis sueño, la peculiaridad de estas casas es que no son trabajadores quienes hacen las casas, son reos. Por ello al entrar en búsqueda de la hermana, les dicen que "están solos", ya que los reos nada más no se les permite salir, no obstante mientras que las casas estén construidas en x límite de tiempo no hay problema.
> 
> El padre entra a una casa donde cree haber encontrado a su hija y no sale, el hermano mayor entra y se ve que la casa es un laberinto. Hasta que en uno de los cuartos uno muy bonito, con tul rosa, moños y globos, entra. Sin saber que que entre tanta esponjosidad habían reos y... ya no se sabe de ellos. 
> 
> Se ve al niño bien en una banqueta, con las mejillas con hollín y su ropa un poco quemada. Llega lo que parece ser un jardinero y le saca un papelito, que se lo entregaban su hermano y su padre. Ahí venía la dirección de la hermana, no obstante ve un rato el papelito doblado y lo tira en una coladera. Se pone de pie y se va.
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Cuando se lo conté a mi madre, ella descubrió que la culpa de todo era del niño bien. Aún que la parte del concurso fue de otro sueño. Solo que estos eran una pareja de esposos. 
> 
> Ese fue un poco difuso, estaban en jaulas separadas y les hacían preguntas sobre el otro, hasta que entre imágenes del sueño. Te dan a entender que ella se casó con él por la reputación y él se casó con ella porque su novia actual estaba embarazada pero sus padres no querían que ellos se casaran. Así que logró realizar un pacto con la esposa, para adoptar a su hija ilegitima.


End file.
